Erengi
Erengi Erengi (pronounced air-EN-gee) is a new character for the primary campaign. He was an innocent underfolk with a family, and a good life in the underground community. After an attack on their town, he fled with his youngest daughter in his arms. His wife and other child had to be left behind. He is a man that knows his way around the forge, and his way with a blade. Statistics & Basic Information (Full) Name: '''Erengi (Family name undecided, but this one DOES in fact have one) '''Race: Underfolk Gender: Male Class: '''Artificer, Shadowsmith '''Alignment: '''1, 1 (Neutral leaning towards good) '''Deity/Deities: Guun-Das, Rallaya, Giorannod Date of Birth: Undetermined Age: (Deian Years): 62 Age: (Earth Years): Weapon: He primarily weilds a +6 greatsword made of pure shadow that he can conjure with a flick of the wrist. Armor: His primary armor is a chain shirt also made of pure shadow that has a hazy black look all around it. He also wears bracers and an amulet of natural armor. (For those wondering, his AC is 33 :D ) Languages: Undercommon, Draconic, Ilithid, Drow (Elven), Duergar (Dwarven) Appearance Height: 5' 0" Weight: 265 lb. Eyes: Green Hair: A light red-orange, and it is beginning to gray from age. Skin: His skin is very gray and is beginning to wrinkle more than normal from age. Clothes: He wears pretty normal blacksmith garb. Worn pants, raggged shirt that is pulled tight to keep it away from the work. On his hands, he has gloves with very special magical properties that allow him to imbue various metamagic abilities into his crafts. Personality & Traits Notable Mechanics: He can pretty much craft whatever he wants, and carries more value than most can imagine. He has items boosting literally EVERY ability score of his. He can form many things from the shadows. Notable Behaviors: He was once a very nice, gentle artisan for the small underground town that he called home. After the raid, he had a mental change. He was so saddened and enraged that he nearly broke down. He has grown to not shying away from violence. He will always try to help you and aid you. particularly in places where tools are being used. He overall seems like a very nice middle-aged man. Trademark Characteristic: He is very nice and eager to help most of the time, but when he thinks of the Ilithid, he suddenly is fueled with revenge. (This case is not as bad as rachnyr, and it's not enough to change his alignment, but it is of note that he can come to violence when he is confronted with it)﻿ Fatal Flaw(s): '''The mention of his lost family for an extended period of time will make him leave for, as some have experienced, up to the greater part of a month. Backstory '''NOTE: ''I know that all of my characters' backstories start with this note, but this backstory is incomplete because the character was only developed the same night that I made this page. I will get around to finishing this one first, as it is the simplest, and with hope you will be running into him next session.'' He grew up in the underground. It was all he knew. For generations this is where his family had stayed. There were whole cities of underfolk that live down under the earth. It may seem weird to the surface dwellers, but they liked the space. They felt safe. Other races lived down in the tunnels as well, such as some Drow, and even some Ilithid. He had a normal life. He grew up happily, his father manning the forge for the town, and soon Erengi was being taken under his father's wing. He learned how to form a raw piece of metal into something beautiful. To this day he keeps at his side the first blade he ever made. It was a small dagger that was very roughly done, but at the time it seemed so perfect. He had never made anything before. The smile that came from his father's face when he looked up at him that day was one he would remember even to this day. He was an ambitious teen, and it took him until he was around 22 to find a lover to settle down with. They lived in their own home, happily married, and had three children. The oldest two, both boys, were always causing trouble. The oldest was only 8 the night it happened, and the little girl was nearing her second birthday. Erengi was holding his daughter near the back of the house that night, because she wouldn't go to sleep. in a break in her crying he could hear many footsteps outside the house. Screams erupted and shouting began. he moved to see what was going on, but as he stepped around the corner to look out the front window, the door was broken in. Standing there were three Ilithids. He was terrified. Grasping tighly onto his daughter, he did the only thing he coud as they were approaching him. He turned and ran for the back door, barely escaping and slamming it shut behind him. he ripped his longsword from the sheathe and forced it into the door frame to lock it. He ran quickly, away from the house towards the tunnel. All he had been thinking about was escaping with his own life. As he heard a familiar voice let out a piercing scream, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see, to his horror, his wife being pulled up from her bed and her skull being cracked open. He held himself as best he could to keep from crying and screaming. he saw around the side of the house that more would be coming. He knew he had to go. He ran, tears streaming down his face. The noise eminating from all the chaos was enough to cover his hard footsteps and screaming child, whom he was holding in his arms, clinging on to even harder than before, praying to all the gods above that they would end this. he ran until he could no more, and then he dragged himself until he nearly passed out. They made it over a mile, and zig-zagged through many of the tunnels. They were safe. He choked back tears as he layed his daughter to sleep against the cold stone wall, and then he himself lay down to sleep. To him, this was a sleep he did not want to wake from. After the incident. he spent many days walking through the tunnels to find a village with an open forge. When he finally found one, he pulled all the gold from his pouch and begged that it be enough for him to nuy it. They hesitated, but accepted, so long as he promised that he would pay the rest with the money he would get from the work he would do there. He spent the better part of a year trying to take his mind off his family that he had so tragically lost. When he would close his eyes, the image of his beloved wife getting her skull broken would stick in his mind. It haunted him deeply. One of the women of the village helped care for the girl. Erengi spent most of his hours in the forge, making various things, and trying desparately to keep his mind off the trajedy, but to almost no avail. His whole family was gone; his wife, parents, and even his younger brother. When he went to sleep every night, (At leasst the few nights that he even tried to get some sleep) he held that dagger in it's sheath close to his chest, and sobbed until the tears wouldn't come anymore. Trivia This guy is such a badass Category:Player Characters Category:Characters